


After

by vinyl_octopus



Series: Fandom Shorts [3]
Category: Endeavour
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_octopus/pseuds/vinyl_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in response to an anonymous Tumblr ask: Here goes. Do you know Endeavour? some Frendeavour: Fred Thursday / Endeavour Morse, modern setting. *runs away and hides*</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Sated… and relaxed after a nap, Fred rolled over. Morse – _Endeavour_ – hadn’t slept; was sitting up against the headboard, reading something on his phone. The lamplight was kind, soft and warm against his pale skin and perpetually worried face. Fred trailed a hand over his lover’s stomach, prompting Endeavour to twitch his lips into that half-grin he seemed to flash on learned instinct rather than, ever, because he found something worth smiling about.

He tilted the phone so Fred could see the screen he’d been staring at. No text, just the clock. “It’s late. Win will worry. You should go…sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever non-Cabin Pressure prompt. And indeed, non-CP fic.  
> As a note while I do know Endeavour, due to Reasons, I have not yet seen the latest series. So I a) am hiding from spoilers and b) had to make this a rather general fill to avoid plot entanglement.


End file.
